Follow You
by EyexLinerxWhore
Summary: Patience, time and sheer power of will heals all. And sometimes a second chance with the right person can set it all straight.


So... This is the end of the road. The M rating is in full effect in this one. Umm... Yeah. Thanks for coming along on this ride with me. I hope you guys enjoy and review and all that.

Series: Blue, Love on the Brain, Bad Things, Begin Again, Reality, Gravity and Confront Your Future.

* * *

 **Follow You  
**

"I can't believe you did that." She threw a pillow at Tom's unsuspecting back.

They were winding down for the night after the long, dramatic day they had.

He turned and picked the object up before tossing it on the bed then sitting down on it himself, "Well, I did."

He held his massive hands out to her, which she accepted.

"Why?"

He pulled her to stand between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her even closer, "To calm you down."

She ran hands up his arms to his shoulders, then his neck, lightly massaging there, "How'd you know it would work?"

He chuckled, "I didn't."

She straddled his lap, sitting facing him, "So the first time you..."

He cut her off, "I want everybody to know." He ran his hands over the curve of her ass and left them there.

"You want everybody to know what?" She draped her arms over his shoulders.

"It's you and me. That's how it should've always been. That's how it should've stayed." He ran his hands up and down her sides and over the curves of her hips.

"I honestly don't know if I can do you and me again."

"Would it really be that much different than how it is now? You're here, on my bed with me and in my lap. We kiss a lot. We talk all the time. We go on dates. We spend all of our free time together. The only thing we aren't doing is having sex." His hands were splayed along her back.

She gripped the back of his neck, causing him to look up into her eyes, "How do I know I can trust you again?"

She stared at him, her eyes roving his face; she couldn't decipher the look that passed through those brown eyes that she loved. She was also fighting the urge to kiss him until their lips were bruised.

"I... I don't know." He lowered his gaze, but she moved her hands to hold his face. She rubbed her thumbs behind his ears as he spoke, "I've learned my lesson. The grass isn't always greener on the other side. I kick myself in the ass every day for how I hurt you. And I honestly expected you to come after me like you did with Alessia today."

She chuckled, "I thought about it." She lowered her gaze, "But I knew that doing that wouldn't solve anything. I held on to the thought that you'd be back because I knew you still loved me despite everything we'd been through. Deep down, you'd figure it out and you'd be back. It never crossed my mind that it would take years for it to actually happen. I didn't think I'd still love you like I do." She sounded like a mixture of hopeful and then extremely sad as her eyes welled.

There was something about the way she said she loved him that made him simultaneously feel prideful and want to melt. It wasn't just the words she was saying. She wasn't trying to convince him. She had proved that her love was undying, fiercely loyal and all for him way before now. It was just hitting him like a ton of bricks every time she said it as of late. She was unwavering in her love and lust for him, but was also understandably terrified in admitting that to him.

"I can't believe you still do. I would've kicked my ass to the curb a long time ago."

"What can I say?" She rested her forehead against his, "There's something about you, Pestock."

"It's because no one can fuck you like I can." He pulled away with a straight face, but his eyes were shining with mischief as he fell back on the bed, taking her with him.

"You really know how to ruin a sentimental moment. I'll give you that much."

He rolled them so he was on top of her, "How about this? I'll leave it up to you. I know what I want, but I'll leave it up to you to decide whether or not you want to give it to me."

Those hazel eyes he always he always found himself captivated by stared at him. She bit her bottom lip before she nodded, "I'll think about it."

 _'Well, it wasn't a no.'_

* * *

"So, how are things with you and Tom?" Corey unwrapped his cutlery as their lunch was served.

"Fine?" She furrowed her brow briefly, "We're friends."

Corey frowned, "Yeah, friends. Is that what they're calling it nowadays?" He chuckled.

Brennan rolled her eyes, "It's complicated. How do you let someone get that close to you again after they betrayed you?"

"You forgive them and hope they don't do that bullshit again. Fool you once, ya know?"

Brennan poked and pushed at her grilled chicken salad.

"At least don't leave him flapping in the wind."

"It's funny I would never do that to him; even after everything." She put her fork down.

"You weren't his girlfriend and you stood by him through all that shit with Alessia. You opened your home to him. You're a good fucking person, Blue. And if he fucks it up again, he doesn't deserve you. I don't care if he is one of my best friends. All you've gotta do is give him another chance. Take it as it comes."

She tried not to smile, "Thanks old wise man number one."

"Shut up, I'm not old."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home." She spoke as she entered his house. She dropped her keys on the table by the door before dropping her purse on the couch.

"You do know you don't live here, right?" He questioned as he came around the corner, Xander in tow.

"And yet, I have a key." She smiled brightly at him showing almost all of her teeth.

He rolled his eyes at her as he approached her, "Anyway, I'm your honey now?"

They hugged briefly, "I think it suits you."

He gave her a yeah right look, but kept his arms draped over her shoulders.

"I know that's not what you like being called though." She ran her hand up and down his back, digging her fingers in along his shoulder blades and the backs of his hips.

He smirked, "What is it I like being called?"

She motioned for him to lean down slightly, "Sir." She whispered in his ear.

"Oh, you're playing with fire, Flower." He smiled as he let her go.

She winked at him before she disappeared upstairs.

 **What the hell was going on?**

He followed her up a few minutes after. She was propped up on the pillows watching tv.

"What are you watching?"

"SportsCenter. I got distracted."

She had. She was in her bra, panties and socks. She had leggings and a tank top lying out to change into. He stepped closer to the bed and swiped her clothes to the floor as he sat down. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him until she was straddling his lap. His face was nearly level with her chest. She undid the bun his hair was in at the base of his skull. He kissed the hollow of her throat as she ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed upwards until he tipped her head down to capture her lips.

"I need you to tell me something." He spoke after he broke their kiss, but placed more kisses along her jaw.

"Something like what?"

"Tell me you want me."

His eyes looked serious and hopeful as she slightly pulled away from him. She could drown in those warm soulful depths.

He grabbed her ass with and squeezed, kneading, "Tell me, Flower. I need to you to tell me."

Without anymore hesitation she spoke, "I want you."

He fell backwards which made her laugh.

"Say it again."

She crawled up some, her long braids hanging over to one side, she leaned down and kissed him. He had one hand holding her in place by her neck, the other arm wrapped around her hips holding her place there.

"I want you." She kissed him between every word.

He rolled them over towards the headboard. Her hands worked his shirt up his back while his hands and arms flanked the sides of her head. He lifted his left then right hand, discarding the piece of clothing by Brennan's head. He leaned down and captured her lips again, as he rutted his hips against hers.

She moaned into his mouth as she spread her legs wider, moving her hands down his back to push his basketball shorts and boxer briefs down. She raked her short nails along his ass then up his back and back down again. He groaned into the side of her neck before he bit her there. She moaned again digging her fingertips in the meat of his ass making him grind against her clit through her panties.

She sat up slightly causing him to back off a little. She licked her lips as she kept her eyes on him. He stood from the bed and dropped the rest of his clothes before he removed her socks as she removed her bra. He grabbed her by the ankle again, pulling her towards him then picked her up around the waist as her arms went around his neck.

"I don't wanna wait." He mumbled against her lips.

She nodded. Any other time there would be more than enough foreplay, but this was a needy and dirty affair.

He pushed her panties to the side and pressed her to the wall. It had been a while, but when he slid his hand between them and felt how wet she was, he knew she could take it. He slid his hand down his length before positioning at her entrance.

It was slowing going. He knew about kegel exercises, but Brennan was always ridiculously tight.

"Fuck." He drew out the word once he was inside her to the hilt. He rested his forehead in the crook of her neck, kissing and nibbling wherever he could.

"Goddamn, I've missed you." She chuckled into a moan, screwing her face up in pleasure. He always made her feel so full.

He barely moved and she moaned. She almost came from the slight movement against her cervix.

"You alright, Flower?"

"Yes, Sir." She smirked then bit her lip. It wasn't one of those of nights, but they were going to reacquaint themselves with being with each other in the most intimate of ways.

He took two steps back from the wall then picked up the pace, their hips slapping together.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck." She chanted, "Oh my god." She tightened her arms around his shoulders, screwing her eyes shut.

He readjusted his arms so the bends of her knees rested over his forearms. His hands gripping the outermost part of her hips and thighs so he could drive in and out of her. His fingertips were pressing harshly into her skin.

"You like that, baby, huh?" He spoke lowly, but breathy then kissed her jaw bone, nipping there, dragging his facial hair along her hot skin then kissing the corner of her mouth, never slowing his pace.

"Yes! Oh my god. Please don't stop. Fuck!"

"I'm gonna..." He started to pull away.

"No no no! Don't fucking stop." She pulled him close again and bit his lip. He groaned into her mouth as her orgasm ripped through her. Her legs were shaking as he pulled away from the kiss. He slowed his pace as he reached his orgasm which drove her into her second one.

He rested his forehead in the crook of her neck as he untangled his arms from her legs.

Her feet never touched the ground as he wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her into the bathroom. He put her down on the counter to start the shower. He turned back to her, he took her in. He could faintly see their mixed essences dripping from her with her panties still off to the side and her legs and thighs splayed wide. He stepped closer to her, standing between her legs, tilting her head up so he could kiss her.

He knew exactly what he was doing. It wouldn't take much to wind her back up. He had her gripped by the back of her neck, his tongue toying with her mouth as he playfully would pull away licking her lips after he would kiss her. She pouted until he relinquished his teasing and gave her what she wanted. She moaned softly against his lips as she gripped his ass again, reaching between them to grip his stiffening cock. He let out a slightly shocked moan as his hips started to move in time with her hand.

He slipped his hand from behind her neck to her throat, breaking their kiss. Her eyes opened and stared into his as she smiled slightly then her mouth opened slightly. He squeezed just below her jaw causing her let out a breathy moan as she continued to stroke him. He released some pressure on her throat to lean down he kiss her roughly. He snatched her hand off of his cock then pulled at the front of her panties, ripping them slightly.

He begrudgingly pulled away from her, picking her up again to remove the fabric. He held her against him as he quickly turned towards the shower. She had him inside of her before he could even get the shower door closed.

* * *

After their shower, they fucked again on the bedroom floor after she decided she was going to suck him until he was hard again. She had bruises blossoming on her hips and breasts; they both had slight rug burn on their knees by the time they were done.

After a second, very cold shower and quick shower together, they dressed; him in grey sweats, her in one of his old football t-shirts; they ate and then stripped down again to get in bed.

"You wanna talk about that?" He was lying on his back, stifling a yawn.

"Nah, I'm good." She spoke from her side as she cuddled into him.

His arm was around her shoulders. His fingers lightly moving along her tattooed arm, "Told you, nobody could fuck you like I could."

She smacked him on the chest.

"Ow," he chuckled, "I'm just kidding. I've missed that though. Damn."

She pressed a kiss to his chest, "I've missed having my back blown out too."

He grinned, "I hate that I like the way you say that." He kissed the top of her head.

She turned his face towards hers and kissed him. He kept his eyes closed, savoring her lips against his and her hand resting on his cheek.

"I love you."

In that moment he wasn't sure why he stopped saying those words to her. It wasn't some post sex hazed confession. How could he not love her? He always had loved her deep down like she said. Maybe a part of him wasn't ready for what that meant with her. And maybe another part was absolutely scared shitless that the more he admitted it, expressed it, kept saying those three words aloud, it would give her free reign of his entire being. But now, a couple years and a divorce later, that's exactly what he wanted. No running away, no fear. He was ready for her; forever if need be.

"You know how long I've been waiting to be in this exact position and have you say that to me again?" She teased.

"I can guess."

"Say it again." She smirked at him.

He laughed, leaning in kissing her again, "I love you." He kissed her between each word.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that."

"I'll never stop kicking myself in the ass for ruin-..."

"Stop." She cut him off, "We've both gotta let go of that. It's not gonna be easy, but I'm willing to try if you are."

"Of course I am. I just got you back. I'm not letting you go anytime soon."

 _'Or ever if I have my way.'_

"Good. I'm right where I wanna be."

"With me?"

"Yeah, in this big ass comfy bed, naked and cuddled up with the best pillow ever."

He rolled his eyes playfully. He was still running his fingers along her skin.

"Tommy?" She yawned after a brief, but comfortable silence.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

* * *

 _Farewell my loves. I hope you all enjoyed this. Please leave a review._

 _Until next time!_


End file.
